


Where Did You Learn This

by ramp_it_up



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramp_it_up/pseuds/ramp_it_up
Summary: Daveed finds out where he learned this.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs & Reader, Daveed Diggs & You, Daveed Diggs/Reader, Daveed Diggs/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a five word prompt.

It started out innocent.

You met at work, but you were both taken. 

You hung out all the time, and soon the jokes started about your “work husband,” and his “work wife.” Everyone took it as a joke, including your boyfriend, whom he tolerated, and his girlfriend, who you loved. She was so nice and gentle. 

And it hurt your soul that you were fucking her man backstage in between your scenes. You often found yourself daydreaming about the time you almost made him ruin those damn purple velvet pants.

It got too intense. Then came the ultimatum, he would leave her for you in a minute, but you chose the intolerable one, guilt clouding your judgement that you ever really loved him. Daveed was your soulmate, but you’d made your choice, and you watched, and cried, as he called her “my love” in front of millions.

That’s when you had to leave.

Another city, another show. It was silly and stupid. The show and your decision, but you’d made your bed and rode out the end of your relationship. There was no distraction of Daveed to blame it on. You didn’t love him. It was easy and guilt free. You became single and fell in love with yourself.

You found out Daveed knew when you saw him backstage, through the onslaught of your friends and family who were joining you for your birthday performance. You looked up and saw Daveed.

Your electricity jumped between you across the room. You immediately had to lean up against the makeup mirror. He was staring and looked like he wanted to say something.   
You couldn’t breathe, wanting to go to him, bury your face on his shoulder and feel him wrap you in his arms. There was an ache in the pit of your stomach.  
You were just about to move, when out of nowhere and on a dare, your castmate Mikal came up to you and kissed you on the neck, right in front of your family and Daveed! Everybody just stood there a minute.  
You were about to handle him when your brother jacked him up. For once, you were glad that he was so overprotective. By the time you looked back to where Daveed was, he was gone.  
Shit! you thought, and almost ran out to look for him, but you stayed where you were, trapped by inertia.  
\-----  
He arrived backstage where some of the cast gathered with their loved ones and Daveed hung back to give Zee time with her fam. He knew that they wanted time with her for her birthday. Damn, she was beautiful, laughing and smiling. You hadn't noticed him there yet.  
He wanted to just take her in his arms and not ever let her go again. When she looked up and saw him, their eyes locked and Daveed felt his world spin again.   
He was about to go to you and whisper a question in your ear when he saw the chorus member dude come up and kiss you on the neck. Daveed didn’t want to kill your vibe. He was out of there in a few seconds.  
\-----  
After dinner and a few drinks, you called Daveed on the way back to your apartment. He picked up after two rings.  
“‘H’lo?” He sounded as if he couldn’t believe it. In fact, he couldn’t. He was sure you’d be in someone else’s arms tonight.  
“Where did you learn this?”  
He was genuinely confused. You sounded buzzed.  
“Learn what? Where are you? Are you ok? Are you alone?” Now he was worried. It was 2 am.  
“THIS! This thing where you always leave me wanting more. This magic where you tell me to make a choice and I make a choice and there is no choice. This thing where all I can think about is you and all I can feel is your body on mine in the middle of the night and I can’t anymore.” You were sobbing now.  
“Because I love you and I, I can't. I can’t do this to her. I’m in an uber going home and you’re not there. But you're always there. And you keep doing THIS...” You tried to stop crying but the tears wouldn’t stop.  
Daveed took a deep breath to still his panic. Then he heard your words. He couldn’t help but smile through his worry. You said you loved him.  
“Darlin’ where is home? What is your address?”   
You recited your address like a child from memory.   
“But I won’t be there because this stupid traffic in this stupid city and you saw Mikal being an asshole tonight for a dare and now you think I have another man and I don’t even want to be his little spoon I want to be your big spoon and….”   
You cried again and then you hung up, realizing the conversation was going nowhere.  
20 minutes later, you got out of your uber to enter your apartment building just a few blocks from the theater district.   
And there he was. The cool air from the lake and your increased heart rate sobered you.  
“I shouldn’t have called you. I can’t do this again with you Daveed. Go back to your love.” You we’re now full of bitterness.  
Daveed closed his eyes at your assault.  
“I was prepared to be with you. YOU. Not her. But you chose him.”  
“And what choice did you make? Hunh, Daveed? You wanted me to do all the work. You should have told her what was up and you should have chosen me!”   
Your voice was raised and the doorman was peering out at the sidewalk. This wasn’t New York.  
Daveed looked at you with those big, brown eyes.  
“You’re right. I should have made the choice, the right choice. You. And I did after you left.”  
He moved toward you, taking you in his arms like you always wanted.  
“She and I have been done for a while.” He looked down at you, causing a chill to run down your spine.   
“I wanted to give you time. And I thought your birthday would be the perfect time to…”  
He had been getting closer with each word and finally reached your lips. His hand was on your neck, his long fingers in your scalp, massaging gently.   
His lips met yours, grazing across them slowly until capturing your bottom lip between his teeth and gently nipping.   
By the time his tongue gained entrance into your mouth, you were ready to have him on the sidewalk.  
You pulled back and caught your breath, your hands on his chest.   
“I can’t Daveed. It’s too late.” And then you left him there on the sidewalk.  
You went into the building and you avoided his eyes as he watched you get on the elevator.  
He realized then where he learned this. From you.


	2. Learning Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did you and Daveed learn from each other?

You woke up the next morning and regretted everything you’d said. But you knew it was for the best. You deleted Daveed’s number so that there was no danger you’d call him again. You went to the theater that night and worked your ass off. And every day got a little easier.

\-----

Six months later, you went back to New York (conveniently after D was on the west coast again) and got a lead in a brand new musical; six months after that, you were a “breakout” star.

\-----

You were hanging out with your crew bar hopping, blowing off stress from a long week of shows. You were walking down Ludlow, on your way to The Red Lion from The Garrett. You were ready to dance. You were so glad that Ariana suggested this.

"Oh hell no, Ari, what did you do!" You were pissed.  
Ariana's mouth was open.  
"I promise you I did not know anything about this. I didn’t know they were in town."  
You were standing in front of a poster of Rafa and Daveed. They were hosting a cipher at the Red Lion.  
"Fuck. Let's get out of here."  
You turned to go the opposite direction.  
"Ay, Yo! Knucklehead! What's uppppp!"  
You stopped as Rafael kept calling you. You turned around and saw him running out of the theater after you. You put a smile on your face despite the fact that your stomach was doing flips.  
Rafa came up, gave you a hug, and spun you around. You couldn't help but laugh. Rafa was your dude.  
"Put me down Cash."  
You both stood there and grinned at each other.  
"Long time no see, girl! You are still fine. I’ve been watching you do big things from afar. What are you up to? You come to see the show?"  
"Thanks, Rafa. You know, just working; living life. You’re still looking good too! I'm just hanging with friends…”  
You motioned to Ariana and ‘em. Rafa’s eyes lit up when he saw Ari and gave her a hug. “Ariana, my love!”   
You shifted on your feet as your other friends waited for you and Ari to finish with Rafa, a few people pointing and whispering as they went by.   
“We should leave soon..." You were getting nervous.  
Rafa just smiled and nodded, understanding, then his phone buzzed and he typed into it, looking up at you soon after.   
"I gotta go."   
He gave you another squeeze. "Maybe I'll see you after the show?"   
You didn't want to burst his bubble, you just wanted away from there. So you just smiled.  
"Still stubborn, I see." Rafa shook his head as moved to go back into the bar.   
"She’s downright intransigent."  
All of a sudden, the hair on the back of your neck stood up. When you turned around, the streetlights were blinding you. Or was that Daveed?  
You didn't hear what Rafa said as he went into the bar. You just blindly waved as you looked at Daveed.  
Damn. You missed his face. You really missed riding his face. It had been a year and some months and this was not helping you forget that.  
'Hey, you."   
You couldn't help but smile. You mentally checked your body systems. You were okay; your knees were strong. Breathing: oh yeah, you should do that.  
I can't believe this shit still got me in my feelings, Daveed thought. Here you were on a sidewalk again. How were you gonna shred his heart this time? He shook it off and responded to you.  
"Hey yourself."  
"I had no idea that you were going to be here." You seemed to be apologizing.  
"Same."  
You felt a strange vibe from Daveed. You figured he was mad at what happened that night.  
Daveed wasn't mad. He was tore up. You were ‘the one’ and he’d fucked up and waited too long and...   
He didn't know which way was up. But he wasn't about to chase you again.... Or was he?....  
"Well, it was good seeing you again. You have a good show."   
You were headed to convince your friends to hang out somewhere else.  
Swallowing the lump in your throat as you walked past him you suddenly felt gently tugged back by his hand.  
"So, you can't stay and speak?"   
Daveed had finally regained enough cool to rap to you. And he relished in the feel of your skin against his fingers.  
You just smiled. At his touch and at his game. You didn't know what to say. Surely, he'd moved on.  
"I figured you had to get to the show..."  
"They're good for a few." The timbre of his voice was everything. Something unspeakable for you resonated in the sound. Was it desire? Love? Both.  
"I don't want to keep you.” You blushed and looked at your shoes, your curls shielding your eyes from him.  
Daveed tried to look at you. He saw your tinged cheeks and the way you bit your lip.Maybe there was hope. He knew your tells, you wanted him. But was it just physical? Were you ready to give him your heart, for real this time?  
"Maybe we can sit down and chop it up. After the show?" Daveed really wanted to know the answers to his questions.  
"I wasn't planning to see a show tonight..." You looked just inside the door to the Red Lion and saw Rafa shaking his head at you. Your escape game was on 10.  
“We were just going to… Peculiar Pub.” You finally met his eyes. Damn. You could get lost, trip, and fall in love again.  
That beautiful smile greeted you. “Sounds dope.”  
Daveed leaned down and kissed your cheek, inhaling the scent of you.  
You both closed your eyes.  
"See you later."  
"Bye, Daveed."  
You spoke at the same time.  
Daveed backed up and then turned around halfway back to the bar.  
You just stood there and watched him, then turned back to your friends.  
They were all watching you with wide eyes.  
"What are y'all staring at? Let's go get wasted!"  
They all laughed except Ariana, who just sighed and put your arm around you. You put your head on your shoulder as you left.  
You didn't look back.  
\-----  
"You are so pitiful."

Ariana was alternating looking at you and her phone screen as you watched The Princess and the Frog for the thousandth time. 

You had been in a funk all week, ducking and dodging the Bay Boys who seemed to be everywhere you turned. 

They had even come to a show and you just went straight out of the stage door after the performance, not even saying hello. You were pressed.

“What the fuck are you on, man?” 

You grabbed the popcorn from her and put your feet up on her lap, snuggling under the throw on your couch.

“You’re being a drag. You just need to talk to Daveed and then fuck him.”

She dodged the popcorn being thrown at her.

“I am not doing that. We’re over, Ari. I can’t handle him again. It’s a non-starter.”

She was done with you.

"You have to ask yourself whyyyyy though? If going to see him at a cypher and being around him is causing you this much turmoil, are you really NOT feeling him? And if you are feeling him, why all the drama?!"

“I'm just not doing that again, Ariana."

"First of all. Daveed was all about you when y'all were 'not together’."

She had the nerve to do air quotes.

You were big mad.

"Daveed. Left. Her. He. Still. Loves. You." Ari had to clap it out for you. “Isn't that what you wanted?"

You opened your mouth to protest.

"Zip it." She held her finger up.

"Y'all were fucking around. Then y’all fell in love and he gave you an ultimatum that involved wanting to be with you. But what do you do? You choose Mr. Dickhead. Then you dropped the dickhead. Daveed broke up with her anyway and came for you. But you curved him. You didn’t even give him a chance. You don't know what that man might do if you let him.”

Ari leaned back and looked at you with disdain.

“Might fuck around and get treated like the queen you are."

You were sure you were as red as you could turn. You felt attacked.

You drew the covers up around your neck and stared at the ceiling.

“Don’t act like you’re the victim. You both put each other, and others, through the grinder. That was messy. But it’s been a year, you’re both single, and this could be amazing, if you just stop over analyzing.”

Ariana knew she was getting to you because you had shut up.

“The OBC reunion party is Friday night and you are NOT skipping it. You are going to go, engage, and talk to Daveed if necessary. Put on your big girl panties. Woman up, bitch.”

You still didn’t respond. You just closed your eyes and pretended your life was simple.

\---   
The cast reunited at the Richard Rogers after the current production and partied like it was 1999.

You escaped to the roof after exhausting yourself avoiding Daveed. The late August night was nice. You were not surprised to find Rafael up there smoking that island sweet.

"Where's Daveed?" Rafa took a toke and held it up for you, not expecting you to take it. You needed to relax, so you decided to shock the shit out of him. You stood up and not only took it, but french inhaled.

"Whaaaaaa? I don't know if I approve of this. Not my little uptight knucklehead." Rafa got it back and toked again. When yall last hung out, you were a bit of a prude. You had grown, in more ways than one.

"You're funny as hell, Rafa." You said as you exhaled. You weren't about to explain yourself. You are a grown ass woman.

"I’m not Daveed’s keeper.”

"You are indeed Daveed’s keeper.” He said and nodded, the weed making him sage. You were fascinated by Rafa’s smile and what he was saying.

"Oh, word?" you didn't believe him.

"Word. Girl, I love you. But if I hear Daveed say one more time that…”

"I can speak for myself, Cash." 

Daveed had come onto the rooftop and was staring at you as he took a puff of what his friend was holding.

Rafa got it back, inhaled again and squeaked "Indeed," as he tried to hold it. He gave the peace sign as he gave you both some privacy.

"Hey." Daveed exhaled smoothly, his eyes sweeping down the length of you. Damn, he thought.

"What up, Dude!" you were still trying to keep it light as you sat on the roof ledge.

"So. You've been avoiding me all night, right? Can we finally talk?" He was trying to get at you.

You laughed. "I haven't been avoiding you. I was just hanging with my friends.”

Damn, you were so cold. "So what am I? Am I your friend?"

You appraised him. "You're THE Daveed Diggs."

He shook his head, and smiled. "Ah. I see. Why are you still mad?"

You sighed and looked up at the sky. You weren’t trying to feel anything, especially anger.

"I'm not mad. I'm chilling. Relaxed, watching the stars, listening to good conversation and music. What else could I want?"

Daveed wasn't about the small talk. He didn't have the time.

"Me?"

The way his voice broke when he said that one word was killing you. You closed your eyes. 

"We've done that already Diggs."

"I'm not talking about just fucking. I mean, a real relationship."

You finally looked at him. He got lost in your pretty browns and the tension was palpable. Something was pulling him toward you. He got closer, a moth to a flame.

As he neared, you felt your eyes get bigger and you forgot how to breathe again. You were terrified at what you were going to do. 

He was close enough now that he was looking down at you.

“Still a short stack, I see.” His voice rumbled low and sexy. Daveed licked his lips, resurrecting one of his nicknames for you. It referred to your stature, but also to one of his favorite things to eat.

“Put your glasses on, D. Nobody is taller than me.” 

You drew yourself up to your full height; even in your heels only coming up to his shoulders. 

Daveed leaned back and swept his eyes down your body, from your hair to your eyes to your lips (damn) that cute ass chin, your neck, which got him hot, down your torso to your jeans (damn again) those fucking legs, to those pretty ass toes on those high heeled sandals.

“You right. I look up to you. Always loved looking up to you…” 

His voice again. You needed something to drink as you thought of Daveed on his knees.

You had to get control back. You cleared your throat.

"Are you trying to play me?"

He stopped, trying to be patient. But all he wanted to do, first and foremost, was to hold you in his arms again. He wanted that year back.

"Who is playing who? I want a relationship with you. And I think you know that.” 

"So what does a relationship mean to you?” 

“A relationship means me, and you. Together. Exclusive. No fucking around with anyone else. It means…”

Daveed shook his head. He wanted to have this full conversation right now but he couldn’t finish it. He wanted forever with you. But he realized he had to take it slow. And there was this.

“I want us to learn each other. Again. Brand new. Forever.”

He leaned down and took your lips, for the first time since the last time, reaching around your waist and pulling you to him. 

He cheered internally when your arms came up around his neck, your hand at the back of his head, grasping his hair. 

He wanted you to pull it hard, and send that hotline straight to his cock. 

He wanted to take you here on the roof and have you call his name. 

He wanted to feel you pulsate around him, his whole body intent on your pleasure, which would trigger his. 

He built such worlds of passion in his mind during that 90 second kiss, that he was dizzy when you pulled apart. 

But he needed to tell you the truth.

You were hot and cold and wet and dry all at the same time. Daveed’s dick could solve all of that for you. 

You’d refrained from pulling his hair, because you knew what that would ignite, and you weren’t about to fuck him on the roof of the Richard Rodgers theater. Again, two years after the last time. 

Memories made you weak and you had to catch your breath when you pulled away. 

What he said next chilled the vibe.

"Look. Bill and Jon and Rafa and I are leaving for Europe on Monday."

"Oh." 

You felt... something you didn't want to feel. He’d flipped it on you, now you felt out of control. You moved away from him toward the ledge. You crossed your arms around yourself, building a wall.

"Yeah, we'll be there for 8 weeks, until around Halloween."

You just stared at him. Your feelings were crazy.

"I know you don't trust me. And I'm not trying to get into a thing and then put that kind of distance between us."

"But we come back to the states October 28th. And then I want... I want us to be different, better.”

Daveed looked at you, willing you to feel your feelings for him.

You felt it. Gawd you felt it in the small of your back. You were holding your breath again.

"Daveed. What you said was everything. Thank you for putting it out there like that. I get it. When you come back, you want closure, or...."

All of a sudden, you weren't anxious any more. You had some time to figure it out. The chaos you were feeling was gone. You were good. 

"Can we sort it out in October?"

Daveed just nodded his head and laughed. 

"Sure." He put his hands in his pockets.

You patted the ledge beside you.

"C'mere and let me show you something." Daveed grinned and did as he was told, straddling the ledge like a horse and scooting close to you.

You leaned into him and pointed out a constellation. He put his arms around your waist and you were not mad.

“Did you know that Orion has the brightest stars in the sky?"

Daveed inhaled your scent and just flowed with it. Your vibe. You spent the next two hours just talking and looking at the night sky, dreaming under the stars. Friends again at last.

\----  
Daveed was mad busy up until they got to the airport 5 pm Monday evening. They were taking a redeye to London which left at 7:30 pm.  
You and he had texted over the weekend (after he gave you his number again), but you’d left him on read this morning. He wasn't going to crowd you though. He wanted you to come to him.  
They had over an hour until their plane to London boarded, but D was not gonna double text.  
You were enjoying your day off and thinking about Daveed but avoiding talking to him. You didn’t want to get deep before he went away.  
You knew where he was right now and you were trying not to be emotional. You were coming to terms with the fact that Daveed was really into you. You had to take this slowly, sip these feelings, because you could get intoxicated, and quickly. And you wanted to guard your heart.  
That evening, you opened your messages and sent him a selfie.  
Have a safe flight, Friend.  
Your smile was everything. Clean face and freckled realness. Daveed replied.  
Damn. Beautiful.  
He was more affected than if it was a nude. You were fucking everything. And he had to prove it to you. Beyond creating dope things with his friends, that was his number one priority. He decided to chill while he was away, but when he came back, it was on.  
You were embarrassed at your reaction to his text. It was totally irrational after everything. But you were gone, baby. Gone. When he came back, it was inevitable.  
\------  
Daveed landed in New York by himself, while the crew went on to California. He had work to do. After Rafael wished him luck, he went to his hotel.  
After he finally got checked in, he scrolled through the text between you two from the last 8 weeks. Occasional friendly texts inevitably turned to sexting, because your desire for each other was on an all time high, and although you didn’t say this out loud, neither of you were trying to get with anyone else.   
"I just want to lick you down. I would start with your nipples. I would suck the skin of these shits. Then, I would go down... I just want to bite it gently. If you let me near your clit again. I just want to... damn girl. I want you to cum for me. Can you do that? Cum for me?"  
Daveed spit that hot game in your ear. And you were eager to hear it.  
You’d been ghosting him the last few days, and he knew that you were spooked. The reality of you two being on the same continent had you shook, but Daveed’s eyes were on the prize.  
With Ariana’s help, he was set to speak to you later that day. He took the opportunity to take a shower and a nap before the big show.  
\----  
He saw your eyes get wide and you speak to yourself. He didn’t have to lip read too hard to know what you were saying.  
“I’m gonna fucking kill Ariana Dubose.”  
You should have known something was up when Ariana said to meet her here. This place didn’t have many vegan options, but you had no reason to doubt her. Ain’t this about a bitch. Your bestie had set you up.  
You watched Daveed approach and he looked so fucking good. You licked your lips and stood up to give him a hug, grateful that you had gone for brunch glam today.   
Daveed held you close for a minute before pushing you away to look at you. You were fucking hot and he only hoped that the games would end today.  
“Hi.” That smile. “You look great.”  
“Hello, Daveed.” You blushed back. “You do too.”  
“We need to sit, people are staring.” Daveed looked around when you said that.  
“Wanna get out of here? Don’t need anybody ear hustling.” Although you felt anxiety, you agreed. There was already a line for pictures with him.  
You waited for about 10 minutes while Daveed, and you (with you two together, you were recognized) took pictures with some fans. Then, you and Daveed exited the diner to the beautiful late October New York afternoon.  
“Wanna go for a walk in the park.” Daveed nodded across the street.  
You followed his gaze as you realized why Ari picked this place. You were going to have a word or two with her later. But you agreed and soon you and Daveed were absorbing the fall colors in Central Park as he warmed you up to talk about you and him.  
“Daveed, I’m glad that you laid it out there at the cast party…”  
He sensed a ‘but’ coming on. He couldn’t let your pretty little fears get in the way. He stopped you.  
Listen, I think you are the dopest woman I have ever met. You're hot as hell and smart. You’re so fucking talented and real And the fact that your goal in life is not for me to wife you is so got damn attractive." He’d stopped and stared in your eyes. You almost got run over by a jogger and Daveed pulled you over to a bench and made you sit down.  
"I miss talking to you like fuck, and since August I replay our conversations in my mind. You make me laugh and I want to go out of my way to see you smile."  
When you did just that, it was Daveed's turn to get weak in the knees.  
“Will you be mine? My one and only? My girl, my lady, my muse? Will you give me another chance?” He reached out and held your hands in his.  
You sighed. "I can't... I don't have the right answer when you touch me like this." His big hands and long fingers were your focal point, his thumbs caressing your hands.  
Daveed did what he'd been wanting to do all day. He leaned over kissed your forehead. You responded with a shudder.  
"Then there's your answer."  
But then he moved back and dropped your hands. He gave you a minute as he watched your heightened senses subside.   
"Can you think clearly now?"  
You tried. "What I look like taking you back just like that and getting serious just like that? I loved you Daveed. You hurt me. After you I buried my heart at the bottom of the ocean.”  
"So you think you and I will be a serious relationship?" He smirked.  
Oh shit. I just played myself, you thought.  
"I mean... well, damn..." You looked down at your hands, planning to die from embarrassment.  
Daveed reached out, lifted your chin and looked into your eyes.   
"You feel it too, hunh?"  
Then the kiss happened and you lost all sense of time and space.  
"Tell me what I got to prove. You ain't got nothing to say? You're too good at walking away. Stick around and see how this thing turns out. I want this.”  
You touched your lips and looked at him, terrified, but elated.  
"As long as you are willing to acknowledge that this...."  
Daveed pulled you to him again and dominated your mouth.  
"Is a thing."   
You couldn't breathe. "I need you to dig your heart back up and give me a chance with it."  
"Daveed..." You didn't know what to think. Daveed needed you to stop thinking so much.  
"Shhhh. When we're together. There's just this."  
Daveed put his hands on your waist and kissed you, while his hands roamed. Your jacket shielded the world from seeing what on your body he was laying claim to.  
When you came up for air you said, "What was I saying?" Your wits were thoroughly scattered. You laughed with him.  
Fuck it. You were exhausted of fighting it. You wanted him. He wanted you.  
“Okay. So we’re doing this.” You couldn’t believe you said it. And what you said next. You got closer to him and whispered in his ear.  
“I’m hungry. Let’s go to my place.” Daveed shivered and pulled back to search your eyes.   
“Are you sure about this?”  
“That I’m hungry? Hell yeah, Ariana promised me brunch. I’m starving.” Daveed couldn’t tell if you were serious. “And I know that one reason Ariana picked the diner is that my apartment is right over there.”  
You pointed and Daveed was on his feet reaching for your hand in on time. You giggled as he pulled you in that direction.  
You kissed at stop lights and had to restrain yourselves from making out too much on the street. Finally, you were inside your place.  
“You want anything to…” You were turning around from hanging up your jacket.  
“I want you. Over here. Right now.”  
Daveed looked a little scary which made you more than a little wet.  
He pulled you to him as his hands went under your shirt. He pulled your bra cups down, something he'd been dreaming of for months, and let your warm breasts spill out. He gently fondled your nipples, twisting and squeezing them repeatedly. He started kissing your neck.  
When you started moaning, Daveed could hardly stand it.  
"You said you were hungry. Girl, I want to remind you what my mouth can do..." His hands went where he wanted his mouth to.  
You were out of breath and becoming dehydrated quickly. It felt like all the moisture in your body was going between your legs.  
"D-D-Daveed..." Damn, this man had you stuttering.  
You pussy was throbbing. You tried to catch your breath.  
"You're a fucking tease."  
"No. I'm not a fucking tease. When we fuck, it won't be a tease." He moved your hand to his steel rod. "You're going to take this dick. And I'm going to fuck you. Hard."  
Daveed drew back so he could see your eyes. They were blazing.  
"Ever been fucked so hard your teeth rattled?"  
Your eyes closed in ecstacy. You almost came on the spot, it had been so long.  
"You can be. All you gotta do is ask..." He bit his lip. His power move.  
“I have to tell you something, D.”  
He grew worried. Fuck.   
“I’ve been celibate since before that night last year. It’s been a long time.”  
His eyes got wide. That shit was hot, but he was prepared to respect it.  
“Oh shit.” He backed up and put his hands up. “I-I’m sorry...I”  
“If you don’t shut up and fuck me…” you threw yourself at him and he picked you up so your legs were wrapped around his waist. You were impossibly trying to get his dick inside you through all your clothes. He laughed as you slid off him.  
“Why have you been celibate?” You just stared at him as you pulled your shirt over your head, revealing your exposed breasts.  
“Is it because you wanted this?” Daveed took off his shirt and you screamed in your head, yes, as you moaned a little bit. You could see his smile emerge from his shirt.  
He started palming himself over his jeans.   
“Or is it this you were saving yourself for? He unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants, leaving them open so you could see his black underwear.  
You continued the eye contact as you unzipped your pants and bent over, knees locked to take them off. Daveed was rubbing himself in earnest now.  
Then you dropped to your knees and looked up at him, in bra and panties, breasts exposed and hands behind your back.  
Daveed’s dick practically clawed its way out of his underwear.   
“Shit, that’s hot.” He took his impossibly long member out and started stroking as he approached you. You licked your lips and lowered your eyes.  
You heard him stroking and moaning for a bit but waited until you felt the smack on your cheek. You looked up immediately and opened your mouth wide for him.  
“Holy fuck.” You kept your mouth open and let him stuff your throat, then closed and used your tongue as he pulled out again. “Do you know how beautiful you look with my cock in your mouth?”   
He started slow, because he knew it had been a while, but in no time he was fucking your face, as your moans got more and more intense.  
“How wet are you baby?” He looked down at you as you just continued to look at him, cheeks hollowed and eyes watering. You felt his balls harden against your chin as he looked at you. “Touch yourself and show me.”  
You did as you were told, closing your eyes as you played in your slick a bit, then bringing your two fingers up for him to see. They gleamed in the sunlight for him.  
“Gotdamn.” Daveed pulled your fingers to his mouth and suckled. “You taste like my dreams.” He put his hands on your head.  
“I want to fuck you well. But if I don’t cum now, it will be over too soon. Do you want it down your throat?” Daveed couldn’t decide. He didn’t need to hear you clearly when you said, “Please,” because it was already happening.  
You swallowed everything as he shot down your throat, careful to take every drop.  
Daveed dropped to his knees in front of you and kissed your lips, tongue delving into your mouth. Then, he pulled back to look at you.   
“I love you.”  
“You’re just saying that because we just…”  
“No!” He shut you up real quick. “I loved you the first time I saw you. I would never have done what I did to her if I didn’t…” He looked at you as if you were the most beautiful thing in the world. “Fuck it, let me show you….”  
You drove him crazy. He had never been so not in control than with you.  
The next thing you knew, you were being handled. You were on your back as your eyes flew open to see Daveed’s sexy-angry face above you, hands on your panties, tearing them to shreds.  
He looked you in the eyes. "I'll buy you some more."  
You kept eye contact as he went down and started kissing your thighs, legs, pelvis, everywhere but where you wanted. He wanted to tease you some more, but when you started moaning, he attacked your bud, moaning with you, which made your clit start pulsing.  
"Fuck." You grabbed his head and tangled your fingers in his hair. Leaning all the way back on the floor to survive. His head game deserved a gold star.  
The taste of you was too much. Too fucking delicious. He shook his head because he couldn't believe it, taking your clit with him. He could feel it harden and pulse, and he knew he was close to making you cum. The thought had him rock hard again.  
It had been so fucking long since someone else had hands, mouth, anything on you. You felt that special kinda pressure build up with just Daveed’s mouth and you tried to push his head away.  
“Shit Daveed, I’m gonna make a mess!” As if that would make him stop. You looked down at his eyes gleaming and he added two long fingers to your pussy. He curled them as he sucked and it was game over.  
“Holllllllllllyyyyyyyyy!!!” Your hips pistoned up into his face, along with your cum. Like you did before him, Daveed made sure to capture it all.   
“Thank you for your libations, baby. So good. So, so good.” Daveed was grinning down at you as he offered his hand. You were still in your living room.  
You reached for him, hard again and felt the bead of moisture at the tip with your thumb. Daveed groaned as you brought her thumb up and started sucking it like a baby.  
"Damn, baby, did it feel good?"   
You had him caught up. You just nodded, your thumb still in your mouth. Daveed growled at you, kissed you and let you over to an upholstered chair.  
He spun you around and bent you over it.  
Daveed leaned over you and smoothed your hair, gently rubbing it.  
"You comfortable? You good?" His voice was the sweetest thing.  
All you could do was pant into the pillow and nod. She was already dripping down your legs  
"Good." He stood up and kicked your legs apart with his feet.  
"Cause I'm about to fuck the shit out of you."  
Daveed entered you in one swift move, forcefully filling you up with his manhood in a split second.  
"Oh my God!!!! YES!" You screamed. Daveed stopped, you both pounding with each other. The stretch burned, but felt oh so good. You began to lubricate you both very well.  
After a minute, Daveed started fucking you Very hard. His grunts were in time with your moans as he leaned over and grabbed your hair. The slight pain of the tug made you just a little wetter.  
"FUCK that feels so good!" Your legs started shaking as you tried to hold in your second orgasm.  
"nonononono. idontwannnaaaaaccccccccummmmm" You couldn't take it.  
Daveed slapped your ass. "Stop trying to control shit. This pussy is mine. Give it to me." He leaned over and twisted your left nipple. He whispered in your ear. "Let. Go." And he slapped her ass again.  
You started to throw it back and you both came like it was the first time anybody came on earth.  
Daveed hung on to you as long as he could, until he emptied himself and sunk down on the floor. He was covered in sweat.  
You had tumbled into the chair and was curled up in a ball, staring off into space. "You were right. I need a mouth guard if we're going to do THAT again." You started giggling.  
"Don't worry. I'll get you one tomorrow. Cause girl..." Daveed stood up and straightened you out. "We're definitely doing THAT again."   
You stood there just grinning at each other.  
You stretched and Daveed appreciated it.   
"I'm gonna need a hot shower after that. Need to make sure I can dance tomorrow." You walked in the bathroom and shyly looked over your shoulder at him as you started the water.  
Daveed grinned wider and walked in behind you.  
"Let me stretch you out in the shower." He winked at your wide eyed look. "I mean, to make sure you can dance and all." He stared at you and licked his lips.   
"Don't pretend like you don't want me to, time out for all that."  
At this point, Daveed was looking up at you from the shower floor, and you weren't about to pretend anything. You closed the shower door and leaned back against the cool shower wall as Daveed started worshipping you again.


	3. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re nominated for a Tony Award. Can your day get any better?

It was the night of the Tony Awards, and you were nominated for Best Featured Actress in a Musical.

You’d spent most of the day with your glam team, a videographer shadowing your every move. So there was no chance to see your date at all since that morning. 

You smiled as you thought of the beautiful morning you’d shared.

You were giving bts realness for the cameras and you didn’t want the whole world to know what you were thinking from the look on your face when you messaged him.

And because of this morning, your yearning to be with him was intensified. A part of you just wanted to stare into his eyes all day.

As you closed your eyes for make up, you centered yourself, and reflected on the last two years of your life up until today. It had certainly been a roller coaster ride.

\----  
You’d left town, left Daveed, came back to town and joined a new cast. You were considered a breakout star in a breakout musical when Daveed came for you. You two started over. 

It was like you were a new creature. And he was too. He split his time between coasts as your show was on Broadway and his first love was the Bay.

You had never been so fulfilled at work and so in love with Daveed. You had the chance to miss him and when he came to New York, you felt that everyone could hear the thunderclaps when you came together. It was perfect. 

Life was good.

\------  
Daveed was miserable. That is, when he wasn’t with you. He always thought he would never give up Cali, but when he was with you, he didn’t want to leave. 

He missed your eyes, your laugh, your smile, your skin, your mouth, your… everything. He felt like he couldn’t breathe without you.

Even now, he missed you. He looked into the mirror to get ready for the event knowing that he would see you soon. He looked himself in the eye and questioned if he were prepared for all this. 

Deep breath, he checked; he was fly. And ready for the rest of his life.

Daveed had come back to town yesterday evening, Rafa depositing at the airport, making sure that he was ready for today complete with a pep talk in verse. 

When he got into La Guardia, you were at work and he was exhausted. He fell into bed and he dreamt of you wrapped around him.

At 7:30 am, Daveed opened his eyes to his balls in your mouth as you stroked him off. 

What a way to wake up. 

“Shit, B-baby girl…” Daveed buried his hands in your hair, massaging your scalp as you massaged his cock. You released him with a plop as you smiled up at him, only giving him a moment's reprieve before you deep-throated him. 

“F-fuck, gotdamngoodmornin…” 

You moaned at the sound of his deep, stuttering voice, the knowledge of what you were doing to him having this much effect.

Your mouth was so wet and your throat so tight that he was close in no time. Your tongue was doing him in. It swirled up and down his shaft and circled his tip, gathering all the precum leaking there before allowing him back into your throat, again and again. 

He pushed his head back into the pillow and pistoned up into your mouth, chasing his release because it felt so damn good. 

It had been three weeks and you thought he deserved it after so long. Despite the long day ahead. It made you feel accomplished to take care of him this way. After all, he flew all the way back just to support you today.

Hot damn, you were the woman of his dreams, he thought as he looked up and saw your mouth wrapped around his dick. Those fucking lips. He had no choice but to shoot his seed down your throat. 

When you came up for a kiss and said, “Hi,” Daveed tried to capture you for more. But you escaped his clutches and slipped out of bed, reminding him that today was the big day. 

“Sorry baby, after the show. We have work to do. We will be late to the shoot if we are not downstairs for the car in 30 minutes.” 

You called over your sexy shoulder as he watched your ass sashay into the shower. 

“No time for nookie right now.” 

Daveed started after you to the shower, determined to pay you back.

“Please, D!” You called out, knowing his mind. 

“This is a special day and my anxiety is already through the roof. I want you baby, but if we’re late to the shoot, we’ll be late for wardrobe, and make up, and hair, and my head will explode.”

Daveed grinned as he thought of his hard working love and her big day. He was nervous too, but for a different reason.

So he just picked out his clothes, gave you a peck on the lips and a slap on the ass as you changed places for the shower. He was ready twenty five minutes from when you swallowed your kids.

Your wide smile when he came out on time was reward enough.

“Thank you, Baby.” Your eyes were bright. “Let’s go.”

He was excited and nervous for the photo shoot that you were headed to. It would be the first time that Vanity Fair featured a Black couple and it was going to be dope. There were butterflies in his stomach.

You were a bundle of nervous energy in the car as you were in your messages, making stories with him and you on IG, and tweeting out good luck on the night on Twitter. 

Daveed decided to relax, smile, and support you on social media. You were fucking glowing and he loved it. You were perfect. 

He got out first and helped you out of the SUV at the venue, Tavern on the Green.   
Daveed thought this was the perfect place for the shoot. In fact, he’d had a hand in the location. 

You didn’t know that detail, and he didn’t say a word, just held your hand as you two entered the closed establishment.

The photographer was iconic and had a storyline in her head.

“Ok, this shoot is a love story. You are the photographer and she is the muse,” she said airily, pointing between you two. 

You both looked at each other with amusement that you didn’t want to show too much lest you offend.

“O-o-kay… So I’m the photographer, and she is my muse…?” Daveed repeated and the photog grew impatient. 

“Yes,” she snapped, pushing a vintage camera into his hands. “Let's get into wardrobe and go. Time is of the essence.” 

She pushed you off to the right and Daveed off to the left and you changed into wardrobe. Daveed smiled back at you over his shoulder and you just shook your head at him.

Before you knew it you two were outside in 1970’s attire. Daveed was wearing a floral print shirt that he would wear no matter the decade, and you loved your dress. 

For a minute you both just stood there, Daveed fumbling with the camera and laughing his nervous laugh.

“Go on, improvise.” 

You and Daveed looked at each other and got it together. His face changed as he got into character, suddenly serious as he appraised you.

You went with the flow as he looked at you, blushing under this character’s gaze. In your mind, you were a young, naive model who was attracted to this fine, older photographer. He turned you on.

"So, how do you want me?"   
You were polite, but with underlying confidence. Daveed liked it, as the real photographer captured his expression on film.  
He looked away from you. A stern voice came out of him, almost W.E.B. DuBoise, but not quite.   
"I thought I'd get you against the ivy on the Tavern and some more in the park. Then I thought we'd go back to my place."   
That sounded like an invitation for more. Maybe it was just your naive over active model imagination.  
He raised his eyebrow at you and looked down into the aperture of the camera. You shivered a bit, the clicking and whirring of the real camera fading away as you got into the scene. The assistant was also taking video, but at this point you didn’t care.  
"I want more of you in my studio."  
That definitely sounded like more.   
"You're gonna get me against the ivy and then in your studio?"   
Your husky voice and smirk made the connotation clear to Daveed.  
Daveed smiled a sly smile and stalked toward you, making your eyes go wide and your mouth hinge open.  
“Yes! Yes! That’s it!”   
The photographer sounded like she was having an orgasm, but you two did not break character.  
Daveed reached for your waist and rearranged the tie of your flowy cream dress. Your bohemian style shift was beautiful, 70’s aesthetic being one of your absolute favorites.   
As his long fingers grazed your midsection, causing all kinds of tremors, the eye contact with Daveed was everything. He held your gaze for a few minutes, the photographer and her assistant circling around you. Then he spoke.  
"Let's get going."  
It was a terse remark that almost made you think he was mad at you. The young model inside was scared and thrilled at that idea, wondering what he would do to you.   
You didn’t know how good of an actress you were. That’s why Daveed would never tire of you, you could be someone different at the drop of a hat if he wanted. But he seldom wanted that. Today, however… he had to remember that this was a public place.   
Daveed positioned you in front of the brilliant green ivy that covered almost every inch of the building. He worked silently as you zoned out into model land. The photographer was eating it up.  
You stayed there for a little while, then Daveed motioned for you to follow him back out to the path toward the entrance.  
Daveed walked backward and pretended to shoot you as you walked, looking behind him every few feet. You thought he was so graceful. The camera was allowing him to stare at you and to focus on your beauty. He was loving this concept.  
Daveed stopped, slung the camera across his back and stalked toward you again.   
“Tilt your head like this…” His fingers were at your head and he turned your head up, like he does when...  
Your large brown eyes widened in surprise. This was getting real. Your lips parted and you tilted your head as instructed.   
Your small hands came up around his larger ones, and he relished the touch. Acting and time and space were forgotten as Daveed went for it and leaned in to kiss you.   
Before it could get too intimate, the photographer yelled, “Eureka! This is AMAZING!”  
You two shared a look, but still didn’t break character as you separated from the kiss.  
There was such chemistry going on that Daveed began to think of what he wanted to do to you later.   
That was better than to think of what was about to happen, because then he would lose his nerve. He didn’t like not knowing how you would react.  
He pretended to take a few pictures of you as you held the pose and improved upon it. You were the most beautiful muse on earth.  
All of a sudden, he dropped his hands and stepped back. He took a deep breath.  
The photographer was yelling directions.  
“Kneel down and get some shots of her from below.”   
The photographer was all business. Daveed looked to you to be slightly horrified, but he quickly recovered.  
The photographer stepped into the scene to position you this time. It was only about 10 am, and it was going to be a long day you thought, as she positioned you so that you were looking toward the sunshine. Daveed was getting settled behind you.   
You looked back over your shoulder with attitude as she moved in front of you to capture the scene of Daveed shooting you.  
“Good, now look toward me while I get the tableau of Daveed shooting behind you, it will be perfect.”  
You mentally went through the checklist of what you needed to do for tonight as the photographer took a few shots of you staring off into the distance, with what you assumed was Daveed behind you.  
You caught her eye as she nodded at something and smiled.  
That was odd, and so different from her demeanor thus far. But you stayed in character. Her assistant came closer to her and they were both now clicking away.  
“Now, Beautiful, look behind you.”  
You could feel Daveed get closer to you and you thought he was standing up. You turned around to not see him where he should be.   
He cleared his throat and then you looked down to discover Daveed Diggs on one knee with a modestly huge diamond ring.   
You just couldn’t figure out how that fit into the storyline of the shoot for about 20 seconds. Then your heart dropped as you turned fully around. You felt like you couldn’t breathe.  
Daved laughed nervously. He said your full name.  
“So remember when I said you were the dopest woman I’d ever met?”  
"Marry me."  
The words seemed to echo through Daveed's head. He felt like he was in the audio booth with his mouth dry.  
He took your hand and started pushing the ring on your left ring finger. You stared at him and started pulling your hand away.  
"Wait."  
Daveed's heart dropped to the ground, which wasn't that far because he was on one knee.  
Your head was swimming. What was happening right now? You felt as if you were going to hyperventilate, so you took a deep breath and opened your mouth again.  
"Are you asking me something?"  
You really wanted to know.  
Daveed grinned at you. You wouldn't be you if this had been simple.  
He held the ring up and your eyes went to it, mesmerized.  
Daveed said your full name again.   
“Do you want to be my wife? Will you marry me?" This time it was a question.  
You were shaking. You looked from the ring to his face.  
"That's.... what I thought you said."  
You stared at each other. It seemed like forever, but it was only five seconds. Another lifetime flashed before your eyes.  
You knew beyond a doubt.  
"Yes. Daveed Daniele Diggs, I will be your wife. I'll marry you if you will marry me."  
Daveed shook his head and grinned as he slipped the ring on your finger.  
Then he stood up and pulled you close. He looked in your eyes and kissed you for real this time. You started to speak.   
“Why…”  
“I know, I know, but I don’t want you to be anxious about this. This is your day. You don’t have to talk, or think about this for the rest of today. But I just wanted to make this extra special.”   
You weren’t thinking about that before, but now you were. You furrowed your brow and bit your lip. You played with the buttons on his shirt as you rested in his arms. He spoke again.  
‘I was going to do it on stage tonight.”  
You just stared at him, mouth open like a fish.  
“You wouldn’t…”   
“Try me Baby.”  
He was dead serious.  
“But I thought it should be more private…”  
You laughed at him.  
“You thought I’d say no?”  
Daveed laughed with you.   
“Can you blame me?”   
You thought back to that night in Chicago two years before.  
“You made the right decision.”  
He watched you as you gazed at the ring.   
“And I thought that you needed this to match the other jewelry you were wearing tonight.”   
Daveed admired you admiring the ring. You were flawless.  
“But this one you get to keep.”  
You grinned at him. “Forever.”  
“And Ever.”   
You kissed again, and you realized you two were alone.  
“So… This photo shoot was a set up?”  
Daveed grinned again. “Kinda. She wanted to shoot us, the golden couple of the moment, right? So I convinced her to play along.”  
“Good job, Baby. But we gotta go.”   
“Your wish is my command.” He led the way back into the Tavern.  
Inside, the photographer and her assistant hugged you and wished you well. The assistant let you know that she sent the footage of the proposal to your email addresses. You looked at Daveed.  
He shrugged. “Put it out there when you want to. When you’re comfortable, or not at all.”   
Daveed was never one to want to attract the spotlight, but he kinda wanted everyone to know you were his. But it was all about you.  
“I’m gonna send it to Rafa tho. He was so nervous.”  
“Awww Rafa, Papa Bear. Okay. But swear him to secrecy. And let’s talk to our folks at the same time. Tomorrow. I can’t handle my mom right now.”   
You chewed your lip. You were getting so anxious.  
Daveed nodded and grinned at you, and took you in his arms, calming your anxiety.  
You hugged Daveed and relished the moment. You looked up at him and pecked him on the lips. Oh, the things you wanted to do.  
“The proposal was so perfect I can’t believe it!”   
You flattened your hand against his chest to look at the ring. You felt his heart beating fast. You looked up at him.   
Daveed’s heart and mind was speeding ahead to a wedding.   
“You know, it's corny, but I really do see forever when I look at you.”   
“You know, I have all week off. Perks of being a nominee…”  
“Winner.”  
“Maybe.” You rolled your eyes. “Anyway. We can celebrate allll week long…. Daddy.”  
Daveed moaned low in his throat and kissed you again. It was passionate, but Daveed was the first one to pull away. He leaned his forehead against yours and whispered.  
“We should….”  
“I know…” You looked at your watch. “Time to go.”   
Daveed felt the warmth of your smile as you headed toward your car.  
\----  
It was like a dream.  
Everyone thought you had a good chance of winning. You really were honored to be nominated, and you were thrilled at being able to wear your dream dress with your dream date on your arm. 

Life was pretty perfect. 

You felt like a princess as you were helped into your DRESS. You couldn’t believe it when you got the call about it.

“Girl, I have the perfect dress that you can have. I think you’d look fantastic. Please wear it girlie. I’ll send you some Savage x Fenty to wear underneath too. That fine ass man will love it!” 

Your mouth was wide open as you stared at Daveed with wide-eyes. You couldn’t believe that THE Robyn Rihanna Fenty was on the other end of the line. You’d exchanged numbers after one of your shows that she attended and she said she wanted you to call her, but you didn’t think she meant it. 

You’d replied to her texts like it was no big deal, but when she offered you one of her dresses to wear for the Tony’s you were super hype. Daveed just laughed at you when you talked about it for three days straight.

Now you were wearing it and you felt like the queen herself. Your hair and makeup were perfect and if the night ended here, you would be a happy girl.

Daveed was his handsome self as usual. Never one to wear a boring suit, still he was lower key than per normal, just because it was your night. How you loved him so.

On the way to the venue, Daveed watched you marvel at the pandemonium as you pulled up outside Radio City Music Hall.   
He held you by the waist and smelled your hair as you leaned over him to get a glimpse as the crowd went wild around your car.   
In love was an understatement for what he felt for you.  
"It's a lot, isn't it?" Daveed laughed at your wide eyed awe.  
You looked back at him. "It's too much." You nervously giggled. You were halfway joking, but three-quarters serious, not knowing if you could do this.   
Daveed kissed your neck, to be careful of your makeup and your $2 Million necklace, lest the Tiffany security guard kill him.  
"Just be yourself babe. That's more than enough. You'll kill 'em. Wanna get burritos later?”  
That made you laugh and eased your nerves a bit.  
“Sure.”  
The car moved to the red carpet and your heart lurched. Daveed looked at you and said, "You ready?"  
Everything happened in a blur.  
Daveed hopped out as the crowd went wild again and there were blinding flashes of light as it seemed like half the world was taking pictures.  
You were paralyzed as you watched D stand there for a minute and then seem to move forward. You were terrified.  
But, he stopped, turned around and offered you his hand. You felt like you could breathe again. Daveed smiled at you as you took his hand and stepped out of the car. You smiled at Daveed and moved into the light with him.  
You stopped at the step and repeat where everyone was yelling questions about what you both were wearing. Daveed answered that he was wearing Comme des Garçons.   
Then he stepped back and let you take the solo shine, going to sign autographs out of range of the cameras. It was your night, after all.  
Reporters called your name repeatedly. “Please tell us what you’re wearing!”  
You allowed a sly smile to cross your lips.   
“Well, my friend Robyn let me borrow her vintage Zac Posen for tonight.” Then you smiled brightly as the flashes went crazy.  
“What about your jewelry!?”   
“Oh! It’s Diggs and Company... I mean Tiffany and Company.”   
Another mischievous smile. You felt on top of the world as you turned your head so that the diamond earrings and necklace shined.   
“Is that an engagement ring???”  
The question rang out unanswered as you went to the next set of reporters, stopping to talk to the black journalist.  
“What does this mean for you?”   
The girl was so earnest and so sincere. You looked her in the eye.  
“Well, as Viola said, ‘The only thing that separates women of color, black women, from everyone else is opportunity.’ And I am so humbled to have this opportunity.” 

“I am ever grateful that she, and women like Audra McDonald and Anika Noni Rose, and my dear friends Adrienne Warren, Rene Elise Goldsberry, and Jasmine Cephas Jones have helped pave the way, both as nominees and awardees. I am honored to walk in their footsteps.”

The girl then pushed the mic toward Daveed. At first he waved it off, but you pulled him forward to speak. You nodded at him and he granted the girl’s wish. 

“Yeah yeah. Ummm. Well, tonight is not my night, I’ve had my night, right? Like she said, there are tons of audacious, talented black women who have come down this road. I am simply honored to walk down this road beside one.” 

You beamed at your future husband and made your way into the theater.  
\---

Energy was high as you sat in your seat and enjoyed the show. You beamed as Daveed presented an award and winked at you from the stage. 

The cameras caught your blush as you squirmed in your seat. He was going to get it later. You smirked. 

You received pats on the shoulder from Lin and Chris as they went up for their awards, Anthony and Jasmine were sitting behind you and Ant kept kicking your seat. 

The cameras almost caught you flipping him off. You kiki’d with your friends during the commercial breaks. You were having a ball.

Your cast performed in their formal attire for one of the numbers, and it was good to chill your nerves. But you were still anxious as your category approached.

Jazzy, as the winner of the award the year before, presented the award in your category. 

“Here are the nominees for a performance by an actress in a Supporting Role in a musical…” 

Cameras were trained on all five of the actresses as she read your names, including you, who smiled, winked and flashed the peace sign, your ring winking from the house lights.

Jasmine wiggled her eyebrows before she read the card. 

“And the American Theater Tony Award goes to…”

Jasmine started squealing and jumping up and down as she read who the winner was.

It was like you heard your name underwater. You sat there shocked as Daveed grinned and leaned over to kiss you, Anthony pushing your shoulder from behind. 

You sat there a second before you shakily stood up and put your hand on your chest, trying to get composed.

Daveed stood and took your hand.

“Here, Short Stack,” he beamed and walked you to the stage, holding on to your hand until you ascended the steps, his long arms facilitating your safety in the 6 inch heels.

You heard some ‘awwws’ behind you and you were almost bowled over by Jazzy rushing you and kissing you as you gained the mic. You hugged her back, then she let you go and you stepped to it.

“Wow!” You were out of breath and on the verge of tears. 

“You know there are some days when I myself think I'm overrated... but not today." You laughed along with the whole auditorium. 

“Where do I begin? I want to thank all the shoulders of the strong and brave and courageous women, Black women, that I am standing on, my mother, who sacrificed so much for me, and every family member and friend who have shaped me into the person I am at this very moment. Without all of you, there would be no me. So I love you all! All of you!”

You caught your breath again. 

“Whew, to this whole Broadway community, I love you so much. To all the other women in my category- you guys are amazing. Friendship is magic!” You looked around the auditorium and the straight at your fiancé.

“To Daveed, my rock. Thank you for giving me ‘the big one’ every time I ask for it.” 

Daveed grinned and hid his face in his hand as Anthony beat him on the shoulder.

“Daveed, you asked me a very important question earlier, and I want to tell everyone my answer.” 

You got quiet and so did the auditorium, you heard Lin yell, “Get it Diggs!”

Daveed laughed.

“Yes, I will go get burritos with you after the show.” Everyone laughed. “Thank you all so much!” 

You waved and Jazzy’s mouth dropped open as she walked you backstage.

“Girl! Let me see that rock!” She stared at it and you wide-eyed. “That’s that Disney film money. I’m so happy! I’ve been rooting for you two!”

“You are so silly, Jazz. I love you!” You hugged her and went on to the press line of winners.

When you finished with the requirements backstage, you met Daveed. You were gushing and kissing and just being a sickening annoying couple. 

You did not confirm that you were engaged, but everybody guessed. You got burritos after the after party. It was such a perfect, bubbly time.

\----  
You finally made it back to your place. It was 2 am. You had been kinda buzzed, but both of you had sobered up as the night wore on. Now it was just you, Daveed, and Tony. You hadn’t let it out of your sight all night.

Daveed stalked toward you, grabbed the award and put it on the table beside the door. 

“I’ve been jealous of her. She’s been in your grip all night.” 

“Oh yeah?” You were moving toward your bedroom.

“Yeah.” Of course, Daveed was following.

His eyes were sweeping up and down what he knew he owned, and you wanted nothing more than to give it to him. But wanted to talk about getting married.  
You moved to take off your heels, but D put his hand on your arm.  
“Don’t take them off yet. Please.” He said it so softly, but you felt the command and had to obey.  
You just stared at him as he took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. You had to make sure yourr mouth was closed and forced your eyes to his face. He smirked as he pulled you to him.  
Even though you had kissed hundreds of times before, that didn’t stop Daveed from having to support you with his hand around your waist as his mouth worked its magic on your senses. When he was done, your head was spinning as you tried to talk to him.  
“D-Daveedl, I-I want to talk to you about….oh.”   
He spun you around and was kissing your shoulder as he unzipped your jumper.  
“You sure?”   
You could feel his smile against your skin.   
“Yes, I’ve got to tell you….ah.”   
Daveed was now tracing the indentation that the zipper had left on your back with his lips, ending up on his knees behind you.   
“You better get a fucking wedding dress that fits. I don’t want you starving yourself to fit into something that does not allow for your beautiful curves.”   
He was kissing your ass now, his thumbs kneading into the apex of your thighs. Wetness met him there, and he couldn’t help but smile.  
You held the dress to your body as he put his hands on your hips and turned you around to face him.  
Daveed put his face in your covered crotch, pulled back and smiled.   
“Someone is a little ready for me. What is it you want to talk about?” He stood up, moved your hands and started to peel the jumper away from your body.   
The dress came down and pooled at your feet. He was careful to help you step out of it and drape it over the chair before he continued.  
He started to kiss your neck as you moaned softly and tried to speak.   
“I-I need to let you know that….geez!”   
Daveed’s thumbs were on your lace covered nipples as his mouth was making its way to one of them.  
“Shhhhhh. It’s okay. Said Daveed said in between kisses.   
“We’ll talk about all that tomorrow. Now, I just want….”   
His lips found their goal and it was a wrap for you wanting to talk.   
The time Daveed took with your breasts was sweet torture and ended too soon. He stepped back to look at you in your lingerie and red bottoms.  
“Damn, that’s hot!”   
Your body clenched at those words.   
“Heels lift you up so you fit just right.”   
He stopped behind you and pressed his crotch into your behind. Then he continued his journey.  
D trailed his hand around your waist and ass as he walked around you.  
You’d regained some of your senses. You arched your eyebrow and smiled at him.   
“Don’t you think you are a little overdressed?”  
Daveed stopped in his tracks, captured by your smile. He grinned back at you.   
“Yeah, I think we should be matching.”  
He stopped and removed the rest of his clothes. You were so wet; you just had to have Daveed inside you.   
"I've been waiting for this. All. Day. Long."  
You reached up and kissed his lips.  
"I've missed these."   
Daveed smiled and bit his bottom lip. He knew that would get you. He laughed a little bit at himself.  
"You're not funny!" You scolded him. "You know what you're doing to me."   
D still didn't say anything, he just admired you in your navy lingerie.   
You took in his naked torso and then looked back into his eyes.   
He smiled. You grinned, turned around and led him to the bed.  
Damn! Was what Daveed thought as soon as he got a good look at your ass in the thong and garter set.   
You stopped at the edge of the bed and kissed him again. He allowed you to turn him around and then push him down onto the mattress. Once there, he put his arms behind his head.  
You had an idea. You would show him what he was getting for life. You sat back on the bed on your knees, they were open wide and Daveed could view your covered crotch very well.   
“When you were gone, I had to touch myself. Like this."   
You trailed your hands down and slowly pulled your bra cups down and revealed your breasts with rock hard nipples.   
You slowly traced your hands over them, rubbing your nipples softly at first, then pulling on them, moaning and licking your lips.  
All Daveed could think was that you were so hot.   
"My bad, Baby. Go for it. It's still your day."  
Your hand was moving up your leg to your core. You flicked your nipple with one hand and went to town inside your panties with the other.   
You were looking straight at him and he could tell that him watching lent to your experience.You looked too perfect. But D couldn't view the promised land.  
"Can't see. Thong is in the way." He could barely form sentences.  
"What do you want to see? This?"  
You looked down and pulled your panties to the side to reveal yourself sopping wet cunt with one hand while you moved your fingers in circles over your clit.  
"Fuck. Yeah." Daveed began stroking his dick. "You look amazing."   
He bit his lip before he said, "Still an obstructed view."  
You smiled at your man and stood up, holding on to the bedpost as you stepped out of your soaked underwear.   
Daved sat up grabbed hold of your waist and pulled you down, your legs straddling his thigh.   
"Hey," you said, smiling down at him.  
"Hey yourself."   
His hot breath on your nipple caused you to grind on his lap. He blew on his stone peaches a little more, then started sucking the shit out of them while staring up at you.   
You couldn't help but move and start sliding over Daveed’s thigh; you were so slippery. It had been so fucking long, but he knew your spots. She felt your pussy start vibrating. And D could feel it too.   
"Damn Baby. You feel so good. Even on my leg. Let me feel exactly how warm and wet it is..."   
You hopped off his thigh and smiled down at him before he reached his goal.  
He had something for you. Daveed leaned back and took his underwear off, then he picked it up and started stroking.  
You stared for a second and licked your lips as that beautiful sight. Damn, you wanted it so bad. It was like a magic wand he was using to control you. You felt yourself start to drip. You smiled and then sank to your knees in front of him.  
"You're gonna want to see this." The look in your eyes...Daveed moaned as he hit the back of your throat.   
"Ooooohhhhhhh."   
You released him from your mouth with a pop and smiled.   
"Again."   
He was at that point. You could tell by his voice that you had him. Literally in the palm of your hand.  
"You like fucking my throat?"  
"No question."   
Daveed replied as he reached for your nipples. He flicked them with his thumb and forefinger. Hard. Like he knew you liked.  
"Fuuuuucckkkk."   
You threw your head back as your wetness multiplied. Then you opened your eyes again, watching his cock grow and throb before you.  
"You are so fucking hard."   
You stared at it, eyes gleaming.   
You climbed back on his lap and slid back and forth on top of his dick without penetration to get a little relief.   
It felt so damn good. Daveed made a move to enter you and you whispered in his ear.   
“Finally. Fuck me. Please.”  
Daveed reached in between you and lined up with your sopping core. He watched as you leaned up and positioned yourself above his thick head. He teased you with it as he swiped it back and forth.  
"Damn, Baby."   
Daveed watched you sink down and take it all. He grunted and sighed as your body shuddered around him. He manipulated your clit with his thumb, faster and faster in time with your hips.   
It was good but not enough. He stood up with you wrapped around him and fucked you into the air before he put you on the bed and started trying to put you under the ground.  
Your whole body shivered and you threw your head back. The sensation of your wetness against his cock was everything.  
He started making low grunts in his throat as you almost brought him to the brink. But he held back, using all the willpower he had.  
You were speaking in tongues as you came like fireworks. You weren't on earth for a while. As you came down, you were aware that Daveed had pulled out and was rolling you over and lifting your ass up in the air.   
You arched your back for him. It was a wonderful sight in the remaining lingerie. Daveed had to taste every part of you and you gasped and moaned as he explored the most forbidden part of you with his tongue.   
“Fuck, Baby!” He ran his tongue along your slit up to your tight ring and his fingers helped bring you to the brink again.  
“I worship you. My love. My future wife. The mother of my children.” His fucking voice did you in as you came like a freight train.   
Daveed could not deny himself any longer. You were so beautiful when he made you come undone and the thought that it was for forever made him almost come in the air.   
You both gasped as he entered you again.  
"Daveed! I love you so much!” With those words, Daveed couldn’t hold on any longer. He released his spend inside you, thick ropes of cum unraveling inside you.  
“Damn girl.” Daveed smiled, collapsed beside you and wrapped you in his arms.   
You lay together, sweaty and happy. You smiled and then pitted up at him, exhaustion overtaking you.  
“My day is over now. But It was so amazing. Thank you Diggs.”  
Daveed looked at you and kissed you on your forehead.  
“No problem Short Stack. I promise you. This is just the beginning. It’s my goal to give you the big one every day of our lives.”  
You didn’t even have the strength to laugh as you drifted off to the sound of Daveed’s chuckle under your ear.


	4. All I Want For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Daveed get a Holiday surprise.

November 2019  
What a decade this had been.   
Ever since you won the Tony, then announced your engagement to Daveed last winter, the world was going crazy. Your shows were even more in demand than they had been previously and the fan/media attention soon got overwhelming.   
You decided to take your final bows in the show in May, partly because Daveed was still splitting time between coasts because of you, and partly because your career was taking off. LA would be a perfect spot from which to be with your man and base your talent.  
In June, while everyone was wondering when and where you would get married, you and Daveed slipped off to Turks and Caicos and tied the knot in an intimate ceremony, just you two. You came back, flew your folks out to Cali, and had a big party for family and friends. No one was the wiser, no one knew your business and you two were just happy.  
With all of the activity, the six months since yall were married was a blur and very busy for the Diggs’.  
In November, you hosted the Friendsgiving celebration at your house and it was a rager. Everyone got wasted, and that night was for sure a memory in the bedroom for you and Daveed.   
You still blushed to think of it and there were many times in the following weeks that you two looked at each other and smiled because you were thinking of it. You knew what the other was thinking without saying a word. For some reason, you couldn't keep your hands off each other that night.  
In the month since then, you’d been ripping and running, catching a flight back east to see your folks, doing prep work for an upcoming project, supporting Daveed in his shows that you could attend, everything that there was to do, you did it, it was a lot.  
For some crazy reason, since it was your first Holiday season as a married couple, you decided to resurrect the Diggs’ family Meat (or Meat substitute) Fest. You didn’t realize how hectic it would be when you agreed to it at Friendsgiving. You were in too good a mood. Now you were regretting it.  
The two weeks leading up to Meat Fest were taxing.You were exhausted and slept every chance you got. You started getting headaches and were very short tempered. Daveed was worried about you and wanted you to go to a doctor, but you’d had a history of migraines and you weren’t too concerned.  
There were about only about three people who could get you to smile. Anytime you saw Daveed and his beautiful smile, you had to respond in kind. And when he started walking around the house with no shirt on, well, hey, you were only human.   
Rafa with his fool self come in a close second, he was your brother from another mother and the sun to your moon. Ariana’s witty ass over the phone and texts completed the Triad of People to get you to smile. They even had a group chat which discussed ways to lighten your mood.  
That smile was Daveed’s everything. You gave him peace. Any drama outside of your household melted away when he was with you. He wanted you to be good.   
Maybe you were working too much. When he brought it up, you bit his head off, so he just held on to you and let you rest when you could find time. You were his rider, you deserved the world.  
You were doing food prep the day before Meat Fest. Ariana facetimed you while you cooked.  
"Oooh! You should do some Tofurkey!" Ariana’s voice was excited.  
Your stomach turned. You made a face.  
"No? Well, you don't have to eat it girl, you could just make it." She was laughing at you.  
You turned greener and greener as you two went through the menu.  
"I'm going to the bathroom. Call you back.” You didn’t even end the call.  
You heard Ari calling your name as you went.  
You went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on your face and came back out.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah girl, its all this running around. I think I have a stomach bug."  
"I’m glad I’m not there, I would be sick too, since you like to stay up under me all the time."  
You laughed and rolled your eyes. " Bitch, whatever. Ok."  
You had more meat to buy. Anything for your Boo. You ended the call with Ari and went the store. After shopping, you were exhausted and went to sleep.  
Daveed came home at 3 in the afternoon and saw you curled up in bed. It was cool and rainy outside, so he undressed and climbed in bed with you.  
"Ow! Your hands are cold."  
Daveed was palming your breasts; your nipples becoming concrete petals under his touch.  
"That's why I put them under your shirt, to keep them warm, babe. They're huge today. I like these monthly benefits..."   
His voice in your ear was the shit.  
You thought about what he said while Daveed started playing with your nipples.  
"Oooh! That hurts!"  
"But you like it, right?" Daveed smiled against your neck.  
"Actually. No. It's uncomfortable." You didn't feel right.  
D moved his hands and moved to look at you.  
"You okay? You don’t look good." He felt your head. "Are you sick?"  
"I don't know. I've felt like crap all day."  
Daveed stroked your cheek, examining your face for what might be wrong. Worried. He kissed your forehead.  
"We have to get you to a doctor. Please. For me?"   
He gave you the puppy dog eyes, which you couldn’t resist.  
Your mood lifted and you cracked a smile.   
"I'm sure we can't get an appointment. I bet they are all on Christmas Break."   
You stretched as Daveed’s eyes swept down your body. He licked his lips.  
But, he sat up and got on the phone.  
Within a few minutes, he had an appointment for you the next day.  
"Thanks, Baby." You kissed his neck.  
He moaned. "But the appointment's at 10. I have press at nine. I'll be a little late, but I'll meet you there. Ahhhhh."  
"That's sweet babe. But you don't have to interrupt your day for...."  
"Hey, I'm going to take care of you as much as I can. It's what's important."  
You just nodded and kissed his cheek.  
He rubbed your back "You good?"  
"Yes." You kept kissing his neck.  
"I just had a crazy thought." You were in the zone.  
"I've been thinking that I want to give you some."  
"Yeah, girl. Give me some of that ill na na."  
You pulled back.  
"Nah, that was corny as fuck."   
You were cracking up and feeling better.  
Daveed reached for you and pulled your shirt up. He leaned down and blew on your nipples.  
"Now that feels goooood."  
"I see what the vibe is for today. we'll take it slow and easy. For my sick Boo."  
He gently kissed your neck and torso, circling your areolas gently with his tongue and blowing on your nipples.  
You were squirming beneath him, in ecstasy. He had taken all of your clothes off.  
"Ah, Daveed...."  
"Yes, baby?.. He stopped his attention to your body.  
"Don't stop...."  
"Never..."  
Your face told him what he needed to know. Daveed got between your legs and watched your face as he entered your warm goodness.  
You were such a beautiful sight, and the emotions on your face were everything.  
He took his sweet time, feeling your walls grab him as he moved in and out, in and out, until you raised your legs and put your hands on his ass. Then he grabbed your thighs and held them as he steadily stroked your tight warm wetness.  
"Ahh, you hitting my spot! Yessss! Feels so goooooddddd!"  
Everytime Daveed touched the bundle of nerves inside you it felt that you lit up like a Christmas tree. You came all over him.  
"Now, that was a sick fuck." Daveed rolled over, and grinned. It was like he couldn't stop.  
"Cornyyyyy!" You felt better, but were still tired. You curled up in his arms as he laughed and fell fast asleep.  
\----  
The next morning as Daveed went to do some press, you drove to the doctor’s office.  
You waited about fifteen minutes and went back with the nurse.  
"Okay Mrs. Diggs, what's going on today?" The nurse was typing in an electronic chart.  
"Well, I've really been run down lately, tired all the time and I get headaches. I’ve been really busy lately. I think I'm getting the flu. And I hope I don't have mono."  
The nurse nodded. "Okay, what medications are you on?"  
"None."  
"Any contact with children that may have been sick? Around any situations where people were sick?"  
"Well, yeah. I have a few kids in my family. And I've been visiting family and friends with kids."  
"That may be it. You have to be careful not to catch something when you're in the hospital."  
The nurse took your blood pressure and wrote it down, got your height and weight.  
"When was the date of your last menstrual cycle."  
Your heart fell into your stomach. You hadn't had a cycle since before Friendsgiving. You were supposed to get your shot around that time as well, but in all the chaos...  
Your mouth dropped open.  
The nurse laughed.  
"Well, you may be sick or we may have found another reason for your symptoms, Mrs. Diggs."  
The nurse turned around to the cabinet and reached for a cup.  
"I'm going to need you to pee in this."   
She looked at you, who felt like you were about to fall off the table. "Mrs. Diggs? Mrs. Diggs."  
"Oh...ok..."   
You were in shock as you gave the urine sample. Afterwards, the doctor came in with the results.  
"Mrs. Diggs, I don't know if these results are a good thing or a bad thing for you....."  
\---  
You were sitting in the lobby when Daveed arrived. You looked horrified.  
"Hey, babe. What's the matter?" He was worried.  
You just stared at him for a minute.  
"Welllll. You know how I call you Daddy when we're doing it sometimes?"  
D grinned and looked around. "Yeah. But what's wrong?"  
"Somebody else is going to be calling you Daddy soon?"  
"Who lied and told you......"   
He started to get mad.   
"What?...Wait...."  
You smiled at him.  
"You're gonna be someone's Daddy. Next summer. I'm four weeks pregnant, Daveed."  
He just stared at you.  
Then, he stood up and yelled. "Wooooooo! I'm gonna be a Dad!"  
You stood up to shush him and he grabbed you up and spun you around.  
"Oh, no. Put me down. I'm going to throw up."  
Daveed put you down and grinned at. You couldn't help but grin back.  
"This is us, girl." He had his hand on your belly.   
"Yeah, this is us..." You kissed and the waiting room started clapping.  
Daveed took a bow. "Thank you, thank you very much. We love you all."  
You were both laughing with joy as you left the building. You had all you wanted for Christmas.  
\------  
Diggs, Baby Personal Video #1  
“Dear Diggs Baby. What to say to you?”   
You and Daveed sat in your living room and spoke to the camera.   
“I want you to look like your mama.” You smiled at Daveed as he said that.  
“I think that they should look like themselves, which will be a mix of the two of us. Cause I think you are the best looking man in the world. And if I am as beautiful as you say, then they will be gorgeous.”  
You beamed when you said it.  
“Well, you are, and you are even more beautiful carrying our child.”  
You looked at the camera as Daveed looked at you.  
“We know that it is really early to be talking about this really. Some people think that we will jinx it. I’m only about four and a half weeks along. Only your grandparents, your aunties and uncles, including Auntie Ari and Tio Rafa know about you little nugget.  
But Baby, we want you to know how much we love you.”  
Daveed tore his eyes away from you to speak.  
“Yeah. We didn’t plan this, but our love made you happen, so the news that you are coming is the best holiday gift we could ever receive. You have a lot of people who will love you and be there for you in your life. Besides me and your mom.”  
“Welcome little nugget. There will be lots of fun, laughter, and food coming your way. And a whole lot of love. I have all I wanted for Christmas. And that is you and your Dad.”  
“Yes, ‘nugget,’ Daveed looked at you and laughed. We’ll be dedicating every day to you from now on. We’ll give the world to you. We’ll do it all for you.”  
“We love youuuuu!” You jumped in, grinning ear to ear.  
“We love you. See you soon!” Daveed’s smile came toward the camera, as he fiddled with the phone.  
He sat back on the couch with you. You looked at him, a big smile on your face.  
Daveed reached for you.   
“We should have told the baby to expect Daddy to be knock knock knocking on their door, because, girl… I’m gonna be all up in that….  
You covered Daveed’s mouth and squirmed out of his grip, diving for your phone.  
“Daveed! The recording’s still going….. Stop….  
You laughed as the recording ended.


	5. 1-Luv Club (Valentine's Daveed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Daveed create a new Valentine’s tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Dedicating Every Day to You Series)   
> Pairing: Daveed Diggs x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 4.5 K
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, pregnangy hormonal anger, fast food cravings, gendering of an unborn child, suggestive language, SMUT (18+), Oral (f/m receiving), explicit pregnancy sex, 90’s Bay Area Rap, Vlogging.
> 
> A/N: This a collaboration with @riiyy and her idea. AND it’s the inspiration for the #Valentine’sDaveedChallenge

You yawned as you set up the camera in the bedroom, the morning sun filtering in to give just the perfect light for your Valentine’s vlog to the little one. 

You spoke in hushed tones, as you tried out different things you wanted to say, and knowing how hard Daveed slept, you knew you were okay. 

You looked over at your husband sawing logs from the sitting area of your master bedroom and smiled as you rubbed your belly and thought of the night before.

You fingered the gold and diamond belly chain that he gave you in the wee hours of the night. He’d told you he couldn't wait until morning. 

Even though you were only about three months pregnant, your baby bump was obvious with your clothes off. Your breasts were bigger, and definitely more sensitive, and your hips were widening a bit, as evidenced by the pains you felt sometimes when you walked. 

No one who didn’t know could tell you were expecting however, because you never wore awfully tight clothes as a matter of practice anyway.

The first three months were a rollercoaster of emotions, illness, and hormones. You could hardly eat, you were tired, irritable and horny all at the same time. It was a scene.

Daveed’s laid back personality could take the wild mood swings and he was ever ready to enjoy the benefits of your hormonal cravings. He was loving every minute of it, from your brand new body, to your engorged nerve endings and emotions, he was here for the ride.

And it was quite the ride. 

After Christmas, and all of January, the morning sickness kicked in, if just a little late. Smells made you unhappy a lot, and you made Daveed use the bathroom down the hall rather than the en suite.

You were always hungry, yet could only keep McDonald’s french fries and Wendy’s Frosty’s down, which made for interesting food runs. And you were exhausted, napping all the time.

Everything Daveed did irritated you, except for the sex. 

Arguing and fucking was usually on sight and on demand. But you’d met your perfect match in Daveed Diggs. 

He was ready, treating you like a queen always, but going toe to toe with you right up to the line (which changed every hour). He’d learned to listen for how you said his name, then he dropped to his knees to give you anything you needed and wanted.

Daveed would do anything for you, because he loved the hell out of you. 

The six weeks leading up to February after Christmas were either a sparring match, funny as hell, or both. Needless to say you weren’t able to do a coherent non-insane baby vlog, and you were too tired to care.

The week before Valentine’s Day, everything was just wrong to you.

You had just gotten back from going to the beach, wanting some fresh air and out of the house. Daveed was so sweet to pause working on a track, and you smiled all the way there. You basked in the sunlight and sound of seagulls for a few, wrapped up in the blanket D got out of the car. All was good.

But on the way home, Daveed ticked you off, yet again. By the time you pulled up in your driveway, you were fuming.

“Why the hell did you drive on that winding road, Daveed! Are you trying to make me get sick?”

D lifted his hands as if to say he didn’t know, which pissed you off more.

“You did that on purpose!” 

You slammed the car door and stomped toward the house. 

“Don’t EVER take me that way again!” 

“But.. we live in the hills…” 

Daveed didn’t know how to make it better when you started sobbing. He just sat on the couch and held you as he texted Rafa.

You smelled the french fries before you saw them when Rafa entered the front door. You lifted your head from Daveed’s chest and smiled.

You wiped your face and grinned at Rafa when he placed the food in front of you.

”You’re the best, Cash!” 

You took a french fry and dipped it in your Frosty. 

“I wonder what would have happened if we had gotten together?” 

Daveed and Rafa froze and evaluated if you were joking or not. When you giggled, they both relaxed and laughed along.

“Haha. I guess we’ll never find out. Diggs called dibs on you when we first saw you at rehears…” 

Rafa trailed off as he saw the cutting motion that Daveed was making behind you.

“What?” 

You looked back at Daveed who played it off. 

“You called DIBS on me? A human being full grown woman and you called DIBS?”

Daveed grinned that grin at you.

“What? I liked you. And from far away, you’re so short, how can anyone be sure that you are full grown?” 

“Don’t be cute Daveed. You’re not fucking funny. You left out a very important detail. You were with whats-her-face? How exactly could you call DIBS on me?”

“Fantasy draft dibs?” 

He wasn’t going to go into how he fell for you at first sight. Fuck his other entanglement. There was no one else but you.

You couldn’t believe that Daveed really just said that to you. You were really pissed off now.

“Sooooo. You cocked blocked your best friend. And you treated me like your property. AND YOU WERE WITH SOMEBODY ELSE”

Daveed met your glare, not afraid of you, but not going to escalate anything in front of Rafa. Who was fascinated yet a little worried. 

He loved you both to death.

“Hey. It turned out ok. You two are the cutest couple ever… despite the year and a half of drama... and now you’re married and going to have a baby....”

Rafa was trying to keep the peace.

Daveed wasn’t stressed at your anger, just amused. He knew how to handle you.

“Babe. Are you saying that you’d rather be having Rafa’s baby right now…?”

Rage boiled up inside you.

“HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?”

You stood up, tears streaming down your face.

“I feel betrayed. At you Daveed, who blocked something that could have been beautiful, and at you Rafael, who kept this from me all this time. And at you Daveed again, who is insinuating that I don’t want to have your baby, and at BOTH OF YOU FOR LAUGHING AT THIS LATER!”

You flounced out of the room and slammed the door to the bedroom.

Daveed and Rafa just sat in silence until they heard the door open again. Daveed held up the fries and Rafa held up the Frosty for you to grab and just sat until you went back into the bedroom and slammed the door again.

Rafa stood up.

“Welp. I’ll let you go handle that.”

“Yeah. The price of fatherhood.”

“Until next time, Diggs.”

“Later Rafa.”

Daveed unbuckled his belt as Cash let himself out the front door. He took a deep breath before he opened it. 

“I’m sorry!” You wailed as he entered the room.

Within an hour, he had put you to sleep.

What a difference a week made. Now that you’d passed the 12 week mark, you were beginning to enjoy food again. 

And people. 

You wanted to make it up to everyone who had put up with you. A party with lots of food and fun was what was needed.

You and Daveed came up with a new tradition: The 1-Luv Club. 

The night before February 14th, your house in the hills transformed into a Bay Area rap club with all your friends and usual suspects. Your club included the diverse real foods you loved and all the Bay rap music Daveed loved. 

All the people you both loved were vibing in the place, celebrating 1-Luv. 

It was a movie.

Wives, girlfriends, husbands, boyfriends, FWBs and various kinds of insignificant others accompanied your friends and a VERY good time was had by all, due to the price of admission being a full bottle of something other than water.

You gave Ari a hug and cried when she showed up as a surprise and brought a bottle of ginger ale for you. Hormones were still around, but they didn’t make you an evil queen anymore. 

You ate, danced, talked, and watched other people partake, no one really noticing that you weren’t indulging in alcoholic drinks. 

There was one love, the love of real friendship. 

It was the refrain for the night.

A great time was had by all, and when everyone left at the early hour of 2 am, Daveed excitedly met you in the bedroom where you were resting, the light dancing in his eyes when you watched him enter the room.

You’d just started to gain some weight back,after the morning sickness of the first few weeks. At first it alarmed you that you’d gained four pounds in one week, but Daveed was good at easing your fears. 

He loved your body, and he, his hands, his mouth, and his penis told you that you were the most desirable human being ever. 

The fact that you were growing his child inside him made him mad with lust. He could not get enough of filling you up, over and over

It was a good thing that it felt as if all the nerve endings in your pussy had come alive, so the sex was even more bomb. And more adventurous since you weren’t sick anymore.

Daveed relaxed a bit now that you weren’t sick and grumpy all the time and your appetite was back. He had been getting worried. 

Now, he concentrated on making you feel like a queen mother and worshipping you and your changing body.

Daveed pulled out a thin, delicate, but strong and long 14k gold belly chain with three interlinked gold hearts with tiny pave diamonds.

“This is us, girl.” He smiled at you. You melted.

"Daveed, you shouldn't have! Is it going to fit when I get bigger?" 

"Of course it will. Look at these loops. You can adjust it up to..." 

He caught the look in your eye. 

"Well, up to as many inches as you are going to need and when you get back down, you just hook it up like so..."

Daveed was concentrating, demonstrating how the chain worked on you. He was at your waist, adjusting the length.

Having his hands on you were everything. You shivered.

D caught the motion and smiled up at you from his position at your mid-section. 

When he was finished fastening the chain, his hands spread around your waist, his long fingers still able enclose it. 

He palmed your lower belly and moved his head to put his lips to it. He had taken to talking to the baby several times a day. 

Sometimes, he even made you put your phone to your belly when he was not in the same room with you. He loved his child already.

He cut his eyes at you as you looked at him with love and curiosity.

"Um... This is a private man to man talk between me and my son. An A/B conversation. Please C your way out."

You cracked up laughing. 

“You are doing the most. I kinda have to be here, but I'll give you as much privacy as I can."

You moved to grab your earbuds from the bedside table, put your earbuds in and reclined on the bed.

"And anyway. How do you know it's a boy?" 

You were seeing a midwife, and had not had an ultrasound yet because you were healthy. You wanted as natural a pregnancy and childbirth as possible, and did not want to know the gender. At least you didn’t. 

"I don't need an ultrasound to tell me what I already know!" 

Daveed screwed his face up in the way that you thought was so cute.

"True that. Have fun."

You gave him a peace sign, turned up your music, and relaxed to the Red Dead Redemption 2 soundtrack.

Daveed liked the view from where he was, and he loved where he was. It was about to go down.

"Psst. Hey boy. Time for bed. Mom and Dad have some business to handle. This is not for the children."

Daveed put his lips on your belly and kissed where he imagined his child's head was.

You shivered, jumped a little and let out a soft moan. Daveed could see that your nipples were instantly hard through your tank top. 

Man. It was gonna be hard sharing those beauties with the baby once he gets here, Daveed thought. But parenthood was sacrifice, right?

You sighed. "I don't care what you do. I'm not giving you your Valentine's Day present until tomorrow."

"It's 2:32. It is tomorrow." 

D’s hands were slowly sliding up your torso, heading for your breasts. You were squirming and arching your back, ready for him to handle them.

"You know what I mean..." 

Your voice was a breathless, hoarse whisper as you started yearning for him to fill you up.

"Do I? Oh." 

Daveed reached your nipples, his thumbs and forefingers gently twisting the sensitive buds and knowing full well that he was driving you crazy. 

Your earbuds were still in, your head now halfway under the pillow, hair and pillowcase covering up your eyes, leaving your sexy ass open mouth visible.

He leaned over and put his mouth very close to yours. 

"You're gonna give me something tonight. I wanna eat." 

He was teasing you, mouth so close to yours. You put your tongue out, licked and sucked his lips and when they opened, sucked his tongue in a show of what your mouth could do. The moan in his throat was everything.

You questioned him when you stopped for air.

"Oh. You want sour patch kids?" 

Your grin was telling. He still couldn't see your eyes. He grinned back, which you could sense, even though you couldn't see.

"Nah. I want milk chocolate, with cream filling." 

"Like a Milky Way?" 

Your voice was sexiness itself.

"Nah. So much more soft and delicious. Going down."

Daveed moved back down your body and pulled your legs open, seeing the wet spot on the grey cotton boy shorts you were wearing.

"Ohhhh. Yeah." 

He put his nose at your slit, taking in your scent and making you squirm again.

"Smells sweet and feels warm. Let me see." 

Daveed reached up to pull down your panties, You accommodated him by lifting your hips. He'd gotten you horny as fuck.

Daveed smiled at your pussy and hooked his arms around your thighs, holding you in place. He could see the wetness beginning to slide down the length of your slit. 

The only thing left to do was to lick it up. And so he did. He reveled in your wetness, tongue laving and circling your clit after licking up your soaking wet crease.

Soon, you were going crazy because he was licking you oh so slowly, up, and down, around and around, never changing his rhythm, and driving you absolutely insane.

Your clit was engorged and sensitive as hell, and you felt like if you didn't come soon, you would die.

Despite your moans, pleas, screams and curses, Daveed took his time, enjoying the feel of your hands in his curls as worked on your pussy, and the sounds of your whimpers and moans as you felt all the nerve endings in your center become electrified.

No matter what you did, caress, rub, tangle or pull his hair, he didn't change his rhythm. Driving you crazy is what did it for him. He reached down and freed his dick from his pants and started stroking. Soon, he too could not take it anymore.

"Arggghhhhh!" 

You screamed as he stopped his attention to your core. You were so close. You moved the pillow and glared at him, seeing his dick in his hand. You forgot to be mad, sat up, and took it from him.

"Mmmmmm. Something sweet for me too I see." 

You leaned over, gave it a tentative taste to collect pre-cum from his tip, then opened wide and proceed to begin to make it disappear, your lips meeting the dense curly hair at his base. 

It had been a while since you’d been able to do this. You’d missed the sexiness and the control

"I'm so glad... your... gag reflex... has disappeared.....Damn... Short Stack....." 

Daveed was leaning back now, forcing his eyes open, resting on his elbows and watching you perform your magic.

"Fuck, Baby." 

It was getting sloppy, your mouth was working him and you took him down throat, constricting around him, making him want to shoot off, but he concentrated not to. 

It had been a while since you took him like this. He wanted to savor it.

Daveed smoothed your wild, curls out of your face for you, caressed them, then grabbed and pulled. You just smiled around his dick and continued to bob because the slight pain from the tug was so delicious.

Daveed felt like you were sucking everything out of him from his toes up, and it was about to explode in your mouth, when you stopped. He growled in frustration, but also wanted to take care of his goddess.

"Get that ass over here!" 

You sat up and climbed on his lap, grabbing him, lining him up and easily sliding Daveed’s cock into your wet pocket in one swift move.

You sat nose to nose for a bit, staring into each other's eyes, sweat beginning to drip from your foreheads.

"You know I love you right? You're my rider. And not just on this dick.” Daveed’s eyes closed in ecstasy. 

“How are you so...fucking tight?" 

You loved watching how Daveed was affected by you.

As his head lolled back, you chuckled and attacked neck, sucking hickeys all along the long column of his throat, squeezing his dick in your walls.

“Fuck, Baby. I gotta film that commercial tomorrow. No... marks.” 

His voice was not angry, and not very convincing either and he didn’t move to stop you. 

You just continued what you were doing, tasting your lover’s skin as you told him what was up.

“That’s what the fuck make up artists are for.” 

You began to really ride him, rolling your hips back and forth now, milking his dick in a new way. You licked up from his collarbone to just below his ear and bit him again. 

“You really want me to stop?”

Daveed was looking over your shoulder and watching your ass bouncing on his dick. That was all he was thinking about right now.

“What? Do you, Baby, do whatever you want. Whatever you say. You’re right... What?”

Daveed could not think of anything but that mouth, that pussy, that ass….

You laughed again.

He lay back and you put your hands on his abs, tracing the lines there and watching where they connected. You two coming together was a visual you loved to see.

Daveed loved it too. Your skin was almost the same color, and he followed your walnut colored thighs up to your apex and up your torso to your beautiful breasts, your large bouncing areolas almost causing him to bust. 

“Shit…” Daveed was mesmerized at how fucking hot you were. 

He moved his eyes up to your bent head, hair covering your eyes as you watched you two coming together. 

He wanted this to last forever. But it wouldn’t if something didn’t change right now.

"Slow down, baby." 

Daveed grabbed your hands and sat up again, pinning them down at your sides, then holding them in his as he palmed your ass. You were helping him spread you apart and it was glorious. 

As your head bobbed back in pleasure now, he licked down your neck to the sweat at your collarbone and followed it with his tongue as it dripped down between your breasts. 

He was in heaven's hollow for a long minute, then he moved your hands from your ass to your chest. And he lay back again.

"I wanna watch. Twist your nipples for me. Tease me. Tease you."

You couldn't speak, your mouth forming a sexy O as you did as you were told. You slid your hands up your sides, hooking your thumbs in the chain and watching him watch you as you circled your hips as the chain gleamed at your middle while you fucked yourself on him.

His mouth was open to breathe and soft moans began to build in his throat as his eyes dropped to where you were connected and then he started cursing.

“Fuck baby, fuck. Yesssss. Get it girl. Fuck that pussy on my dick.” 

That sexy ass voice drove you wild.

The bundle of nerves inside you was slowly building to a crescendo of pleasure as you rode him and she could tell by the pounding that he was about to explode.

"Got damn!, you are beautiful!" 

Daeed had to fight not to close his eyes to keep from cuming. This was the greatest show on earth. 

You were riding the shit out of his dick and he could not take it anymore. His hand went to your clit, his thumb creating relentless circles, and it was game over.

"DAVEEDDD! FUCKKKKKK!" 

Your hips were working overtime as you drained all of the cum, and it seemed all of the fluid from Daveed’s body.

"Damnit Baby!!" 

Daveed sat up again and kissed his wife with all of the passion his tired body could muster.

"Girl, you are the only one..." 

He had to catch his breath, not just because of the sex, but because of the beautiful woman in his arms. You were tired and lay your head on his shoulder, satisfied as you'd ever been.

Daveed kissed your sweaty forehead and moved damp curls out of your eyes. 

He gently blew cool air on your face.

"I love you." 

You smiled. 

"I love you too, Baby Daddy." 

Your eyes twinkled up at him. 

"We seem to have gotten a little moist."

Davved laughed that laugh and looked down where you were still connected.

"You came all over me."

You blushed. 

"Shut up. That's all you."

"Naw girl. It's us, Short Stack." 

Daveed moved to the edge of the bed and easily lifted and carried you toward the bathroom. 

“You’re not gonna be able to lift me for long. Soon I’ll be as big as a house.”

Daveed laughed loudly. “You’ll be my little house.”

Your smile turned into a pout and you crossed your arms and turned away from him as he put you down and turned on the water in the shower.

"Fix that face.” 

You straightened up, smirking now.

“Let's get clean and then I will make you a sandwich. I know you’re hungry." He winked at you as he got in the shower.

"For FOOD, yes, Daveed. I'm not messing with you in the shower, man. I'm tired as fuck."

He raised his eyebrow at you.

"Now why would you say something like that? I'm strictly ‘bout getting squeaky clean when I shower." 

He put two fingers up in the air and the other hand over his heart.

"Scout's Honor."

"You ain't slick, Diggs," you said as you walked past him into the shower. 

"You weren't in the Boy Scouts." 

You were now looking down and his re-awakening cock.

"Oh." He looked at his fingers, then back at you. 

"Well, maybe we can put these to another use." His beautiful, evil gin was apparent.

You just shook your head and smiled as your husband came for you in the shower.

The next morning, You found him in the kitchen, listening to his music, making breakfast. Again. 

You went up and hugged your man from behind.

"Thanks for cooking again, baby. I love you."

He turned around and his eyes lit up when he saw what you were wearing.

“What is that!!!” His eyes were lit up and his smile was wide. 

You were wearing a large black “OaklanDad” hoodie. Daveed’s Valentine’s present.

“Oh this old thing?” 

You grinned back at him. Excited for his excitement.

“Happy Valentine’s Day! I had Rafael get with Pendarvis to have this made. He swore him to secrecy. You like?”

Daveed grinned. “I love it, but why are YOU wearing it, Short Stack?”

“You know your hoodies are my hoodies, my love.” You grinned back at him.

“Not that one. Give.” He held his hand out for it. Serious.

“Ok, if you say so. Meanie.” 

You pouted and pulled the hoodie over your head, naked underneath. You walked back to the bedroom, looking at him over your shoulder.

The hoodie hit Daveed in the face, and he followed you into the bedroom.

“Well damn. I guess breakfast can wait.” 

Diggs, Baby Vlog #2, 2.14.2020

Dear Diggs Baby. Nugget.   
Mama Loves You! You smiled wide at the camera, thinking of when you finally get to meet your baby.   
It’s been about two months since the last blog, but this morning sickness ain’t no joke. You had me laid out!  
You looked over to your left at Daveed and smiled, then back at the camera.  
“Your Dad thinks you’re a boy, and I kinda hope so too.” You blushed “I’d love it if you had his smile.”  
You smiled again as you heard Daveed move around in the bed.  
“I just know that 2020 is going to be a great year. If for nothing else, because you will be in it!”  
You grin got wider as Daveed came and cuddled behind you on the chaise lounge that you were sitting on, covering you both with the throw that he brought to cover himself up with. You leaned back as you both cuddle for a bit in the sunlight.  
Daveed grabbed the camera to adjust it so that you were both in the frame.  
“One Luv Diggs Baby Nugget Little Man!”   
You shook your head at him. He laughed at you.  
“But for real tho. He can have your smile. And your eyes, Short Stack. But he’s gonna have to take after my height. Your height would be a travesty.”  
You looked at the camera. “Don't listen to your Dad, Nugget. He’s under the influence.”  
Daveed was snuggling into your neck, making you giggle.  
“Under the influence of what, Mom?” He looked at you, daring you to say it.  
“Hmmmm. Something good.”  
“Right. Something good.” Daveed’s smile was halfway buried in your neck.  
You moaned a little bit as you reached for your phone.  
“One day you’re gonna let me do a baby appropriate vlog for our child and our family….”  
“Well, today’s not that day… tod….”  
End of video.  
Hope you enjoyed it! Happy Valentine’s Day! I love you all!

Tagging: @sillyteecup @ohsoverykeri @theselilwonders @theatrenerd86 @sebastianabucknettastan @imatyoursurrvicesurr @lonelydance @jbrizzywrites @curtainremote @biafbunny @summerofsnowflakes @honeysucklechocolatedrippin @peaches-and-mangoes @delaber @wreakhavoconmacroissantdiggs


End file.
